


What if...you have heard me

by Sherrybill



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 16:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16876059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherrybill/pseuds/Sherrybill
Summary: 点文第一发





	What if...you have heard me

Gilles最近有些好事，又有些烦心事。  
先说烦心事，Olivier打碎的那个挂钟彻底坏掉了，情况远比Gilles想得要坏，再好的修表匠也没办法让它重新转起来。“我本来以为换块玻璃就能解决问题，”他把裸露着表盘的残骸放进柜子里，“再说你到底是怎么把砸坏的。”  
“他当时站在卡座的桌子上，”Seamus指了一下靠近墙角的座位，“拿着酒瓶甩来甩去。”  
Gilles锁好柜子，摸了摸充满划痕的玻璃柜门：“看来我也得把这两块玻璃换成树脂的了。”  
Seamus换了个位置坐在吧台旁边给橙子削皮，弓着腰躲避头顶上挂着的玻璃杯子。“我们打算明天去一趟旧货市场。”Seamus说，把橙皮堆成一个小金字塔，“帮你买个和原来那个差不多的挂钟回来。”  
Gilles蹲在卡座旁边，低头观察木头桌面上有没有出现裂痕。“你们？”他重复了一次Seamus的话，伸手摸了摸桌子，“他应该自己去。”  
Seamus用脚勾住吧台椅的边缘，转了半圈面向吧台，说道：“他的车坏了。”  
“哦，Olivier，”Gilles站起来，“他还有没有什么东西是好的。”  
“他的心肠怎么样？”  
Olivier从后厨里走出来，手里还拿着一块披萨。“Olivier虽然鲁莽，但他的确有一副好心肠。”Olivier补充自己的话，在那块凉冰冰的全素披萨上咬了一口，随后又抱怨道：“叫你的厨师换掉这个披萨的菜谱，或者你换掉这个厨师，Gilles。”  
“对免费披萨指手画脚，Olivier，”Gilles把吧台上的清洁布丢过去，“把你踩过的桌子擦干净。”  
Olivier接住它：“先让我吃完这块救济面包，善良的好先生。”  
Seamus把笑声藏在他哼的歌里，把削了皮的橙子放进不锈钢桶。“给我一杯啤酒，大个子。”Olivier凑到他身边，从吧台上面拿了一个玻璃杯放在他面前。  
“给他一杯橙汁，Seamus。”  
Gilles拿走Olivier手中的杯子，看着自己的两个员工说道：“从今天起禁止Olivier在上班时间喝酒。”  
Seamus哼着走调的笑声拿起两个橙子放进榨汁机。  
“这不公平，Gilles，你说过在这里不必拘束。”  
Olivier提高了他的嗓门，不知道是自觉地还是不自觉地，总之他听上去变回了气势汹汹的样子。  
Gilles打开电脑，调大音乐的音量，把淡黄色的橙汁放在雄狮Olivier面前。  
“我已经给了你免费披萨。”Gilles打开垃圾桶把橙皮扔进去，说道：“除了免费果汁你不该指望别的了，Olivier。“

TBC.


End file.
